1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to global positioning system (GPS) devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to transmitting optimized routes to several GPS devices, wherein the optimized routes provide travel instructions to minimize traffic congestion and driving time for a community.
2. Description of the Related Art
GPS devices have become ubiquitous for assisting persons in traveling to their intended destinations. Currently, GPS devices only consider travel routes with reference to a single user travelling to a destination along a known route based on ideal road conditions. In many situations, if every passenger of a community was to take a same route suggested by a GPS device, the road would become overly congested, lengthening the typical travel time for the entire community.